It was NOT Love at First Sight
by Lillian Smith
Summary: After a long time of being unable to spend some quality time with her sister, Yotsuha is glad to finally do so. Since Mitsuha's wedding is nearing, Yotsuha asks her to narrate her first meeting with Taki, even though she's heard it many times before. One-shot!


**Hello readers! Here's my first** _ **Your Name**_ **fanfic, which I had in my mind for a long time but decided to type it and publish it AFTER I finished _Memories_ , an _Ultimate Spider-Man_ fanfic. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and – and tell me what you think!**

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Your Name.**_

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Mitsuha: 26**

 **Yotsuha: 20**

* * *

 **It was NOT Love at First Sight**

It was quite dark outside, but the roads were lit up with lights, a lot of people chattering, laughing, staring on their phones, and cars were honking. Inside, the floor was scattered with tables and chairs arranged rather elegantly. On the tables were plates, glasses, forks, spoons and napkins. Most of the tables were occupied and people were calling on their waiters and waitresses, all of them who were rushing to their customers quickly holding their desired food.

In the midst of all this rush, sat a young woman of 20 years wearing a simple blue hoodie and a pair of jeans, looking at the woman sitting opposite to her through her brown eyes. She sighed, snatching the menu from the opposite woman who was revealed to be about 26 years. "Can't you even choose something good to eat, Mitsuha?"

Mitsuha, who was wearing a shirt, skirt and a cardigan, said, "There are _so_ many choices, Yotsuha. Why don't you choose something?"

Yotsuha stared at the menu for a couple of seconds before calling a waiter. "I'd like to have some ramen," she answered to the waiter's question. He quickly scribbled Yotsuha's order and then turned to Mitsuha.

"And what would you like to order, ma'am?" The waiter asked Mitsuha.

"What she said," Mitsuha replied. The waiter nodded and scurried away.

Yotsuha turned to Mitsuha with a smile. "Tell me about your first meeting with Taki," she said as she poured some water in her glass.

"Ugh," Mitsuha groaned. "Why…? You've listened to it for about a hundred times!"

"Yes," Yotsuha answered simply. It was true; she had listened to it a hundred times or so, sometimes through Mitsuha or Taki (who always blushed immensely) and at other times, she overheard it. But there was something about it that wanted her to listen to it again.

"Then why…?" Mitsuha asked, knowing the reply, just like she did every time her sister asked to narrate how she met Taki. It was like a ritual.

"Just like that."

"Okay, fine," Mitsuha sighed. "It was a normal morning and I was going to work. As usual, I took the train and leaned on the doors like I do every time. He was going for a job interview, thank God he has a job now, and also took the train. And he, just like me, leaned on the doors. When our trains brushed past each other - in that split second, our eyes met-"

"Aaaand you fell in love?" Yotusha interrupted, as they received their order.

" _No_ ," Mitsuha said, as she took a bite. "You know it's not like that. It's just…when I saw him, I felt as if I've met him somewhere, and not just that. I felt that he was the answer to this… this feeling of longing that was there-"

"You were single, so obviously you'll have a feeling of longing," Yotsuha said gulping some water. "I mean, I had that too. But now I have a lovely boyfriend."

"It's not that kind of feeling, it was like…" Mitsuha said, searching for the appropriate word. "Like…I felt incomplete; as if I had lost something before I met him. And when I did get a glimpse, I knew he was the answer to it."

"Love at first sight!" Yotsuha squealed. "So firkin cute!"

Mitsuha sighed. "Why do you always assume it is love at first sight? I don't believe in that crap anyway. You _can't_ fall in love at first sight. It's not possible. You look at a person who's beautiful and then you fall in love?! Seriously? I can't believe so many people believe in that nonsense!"

Yotsuha rolled her eyes. "No, no, no, Mitsuha. You've got it all wrong. Love at first sight does exist and it's not lust. Lust is when…you want to satisfy yourself and love is when you'd do anything to make the other person happy. I mean, there are so many examples of people who fell in love at first sight and loved each other till death."

"That's different," Mitsuha said. "First they see each other, think the other person is beautiful, likes the outer beauty and then get to know the person and likes the inner beauty. First, it's lust, then it's love."

"Oho, Mitsuha," Yotsuha said, gulping down her dinner. They've had this debate before - whether love at first sight really existed. Both had opposite views and both did not budge from it. "I can't make you change your mind, can I?"

"Let's just agree to disagree," Mitsuha smiled. "After all, a great day is coming, isn't it?"

"Yes," Yotsuha said excitedly. "Your wedding day! I can't wait! Are you stressed?"

"A little," Mitsuha admitted. "You needn't worry, though."

Yotsuha smiled. It was last year that Mitsuha told her that she had a boyfriend. It was last year that she had squealed excitedly when Mitsuha told her that. It was last year Yotsuha met Taki. It was last year that she saw Taki wearing a red braided chord on his wrist. And this year, they got engaged. Yotsuha was beyond happy. "At least, someone responsible will take care of you from now on," she had told Mitsuha when she heard of their engagement.

For now, the sisters peacefully ate their food and talked, enjoying every bit of the sister-sister moment they were having, as it was so rare those days since Mitsuha's wedding day was nearing.

Outside, the stars blinked beautifully in the night sky as someone spotted a shooting star.

* * *

 **Weird** **story, I know.**

 **But thanks a lot for reading so far! A review, fav or follow would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
